Rugar Lazarus
Rugar Lazarus was a trained medic in the Cadian 47th regiment, until he killed his CO, XO, and all other officers he could find. He has refused to speak of the "terrible occurences" in his earlier life, even when threatened by Coletrane. Prefers to use a boot, presumably stolen, to settle arguments. However, he feels pain at a far reduced rate to any human, presumably a side affect of him injecting himself with his own chemicals every time he was wounded. Biography Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Rugar Julius Lazarus *'Serial Number:' 2436-b214x *'Homeworld:' Cadia *'Crimes:' Murder (thirteen proven counts), *'Height:' 5' 5" *'Weight:' ca. 225lbs *'Defining Features:' **Multiple stab wounds, caused by other Penal Legionnaires **Bionic left foot, caused by encounter with a Chaos Spawn **45 vials of fluids of unknown origins **Serial number tattoed on the back of his head **Repeated burns where Cadian symbols were removed **Psychon gland grown onto his heart. *'Threat Level Evaluation:' To be considered moderately dangerous to personnel if there is a shoe in hand. *'Prisoner Transport Recommendations:' Without removeable boots *'Flight Risk:' Minimal. Rugar has shown multiple times that he wishes to die in service to the Emperor. Brief Summary of Commited Crimes *'Murder and Insubordination:' Bludgeoned thirteen superior officers to death with a shoe. Early Life Born a Cadian on Kasr Tyrok, he lived his younger years in relative peace. When he was conscripted into the Whiteshield Platoons. He was soon discovered to have a joy in fiddling around with everyone else's wounds, and upon turning twenty-four, his superiors decided he would be most usefull as a medic. Orderly Lazarus Rugar was given rudimentary training as a medic, and sent to accompany a Lieutenant. During a war against the forces of Chaos, his superior was struck in the chest by a solid round from a Traitor Guardsman. It was believed he would die slowly and painfully, as the shot did severe damage to his lungs and accompanying arteries. Rugar, now officially an Ordinary, dipped into his supply cabinet, choosing to use an acid, and managed to save his life by a tread, stopping the bleeding at a critical moment. The Lietenant was unable to take part in further fighting, but Rugar had undoubtably saved his life. After that incident, Rugar was assinged to the command squad of a senior officer, an act that was almost unheard of for one as young as he was. He spent a long career as a medic, befor an Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus picked him up. Inquisitor's Bodyguard Rugar The Inquisitor Lord, named Junius Fabianus, dragged him away from Cadia and away to confront an uprising on the planet Triton. The mission was recorded as going along as a hallmark to a great success, when they were ambushed by the Chaos Cult. Imperial records are sketchy at that point, and many believe that they have been deleted, but Rugar once mentioned that he was struck by an unusual attack by a Flamer, which reacted surprisingly with the drugs he was using at the time. This is considered to be the most likely reason for his latent mutations. Triton had Exterminatus declared on it, with Rugar and Junius the only surviving members of that fiasco. Rugar was believed to encounter something that destroyed his character; befor the mission he was a bright, friendly character. After, he returned shell-shocked and unwilling to speak ever again of his earlier life. Some suspect Junius Fabianus of sending him on other missions after that, but this is unproven. Crime and Punishment Upon returning to Cadia, medicae scans revealed that his heart had grown a Psychon Gland onto it. He was only staying sane due to the chemicals he was injecting himself in. Junius himself vouched for him, and instead of being terminated, Rugar was allowed back into his role and position within the Cadian 47th. While on base duty, Rugar's presence was requested at the officer's mess. On entering the section of that building, Rugar was mentally probed by a score of psykers to determine what had happened upon Triton. Any news of Junius was being well-paid for, as the Inquisition was investigating Junius at the time. His superiors taunted him with the lie that his son had been killed earlier. His son actually was forced to be returned back into the Whiteshields. Unable to cope with the mental pressure, Rugar's heart immediately started producing massive amounts of Psychon. Unable to controll himself, Rugar used his shoe to slaughter every officer in that room. He was subdued by the Psykers, much too late to save anybody, and awaited his execution. Meanwhile, Junius had been cleared of all charges, and was determined to make sure he could call upon Rugar while also punishing him for his crime. Using all his considerable influence, Junius ordered his punishment to be changed to service in Tango Squadron, which many would argue was punishment enough. Life in the Penal Legions Upon arriving at Tango, he was met with some hostility from some of the older members due to him not having to prove he was worthy of service beforehand. As part of a joke, one member, once a mercenary, decided to touch his beloved shoe. Rugar did not see the joke, however, and he made his first of many killings within the Penal Legions. He literally ripped the merc into shreds. Deacon found him sitting in a pool of blood, intestines hanging from his neck, frothing at the mouth. On recovery, Rugar took his armour as a great insult, he had no knowledge of its properties, simply thinking it to be a suit of Sealed Carapace Armour. Ever since the killing, the other members were consideraly nicer to him, knowing that Rugar would fly into a rage again at a tip of a hat. Nicer did not mean politer, however, as members were still as rude as ever. Awards and Honors Such medals are to be returned after death or freedom, whichever comes first. *Crimson Skull *Medallion Crimson *Steel Aquila (this has nothing to do with the shoe incident) *Triple Skull Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Skills and Abilities *'Cadian Combat Training' :Rugar achieved a standard level in Combat Training, his preferred weapon to be the lasgun stock, later, his shoe. Rugar was expected to take part in many battles from the front due to the (suicidal) way his CO fought. *'Expert Close Quarters fighting' **'Earned Distinction levels in Advanced Close Quaters training' :Rugar showed an astounding amount of lethality in every swing of his boot. *'Sharpshooter' :Preferring a long las over a standard lasgun, Rugar showed Highly Advanced skills at marksmanship. He would have become a Kasrkin had he not had such skills at Field Medical Procedures. He has demonstrated that a great deal over the past few years, aided with his helmet, Rugar's favourite moment was when he put a round into the eye of a charging Carnifex, slaying it outright. Rugar will never elaborate why he chose to fire his sniper instead of his Heavy Stubber. *'Field Medic' :With his "home-brewed" concoctions, Ruger has never lost a soldier, although that probably is because he refuses to try and save those he judges to be doomed. He became increasingly popular with officers of higher rank due to his own skills. He will continue to be, so long as he never tells anyone what he is injecting them with. *'Near-Painless' :Rugar's reduction of his ability to feel pain has had some battlefield advantages. He has been known to continue to fight even when dealt a severe wound. The most obvious example of this was when a Chaos Spawn chopped off his foot on Cadia and Rugar hobbled along to destroy it seconds later. Equipment *'Boot' :His shoe which he used to kill all thirteen officers. He later sucessfully hid it by wearing it during the scans. The inside is plated with scrap metal, adding to its weight and strength. He recently had Frederic Alsk add a low-powered cutting laser into the toe, increasing its combat capabilities. *'Cadian Long Rifle' :Scavenged off the corpse of another Penal Legionnaire, no evidence links the two. However, skull fracures indicate the Legionnaire was hit by a flat, blunt weapon, and a shoe imprint was found in his brain. *'Heavy Stubber' :Earning raised eyebrows from all who see such a weapon, he aquired it from the wreckage of a Chimera. Ammunition being plentiful as it is, he usually carries 200-250 rounds upon him at all times. More if he finds something worthwhile to trade with Frederic Alsk. In battle, it is known to speak far more often than its wielder. *'Triplex Pattern Lasgun' :Rugar's first scavenged weapon, this belonged to one of his superior officers. *'Laspistol' :A relic from Rugar's past as a medic, Rugar will only use this when he has no other option. *'Frag Grenades' :Rugar considers these weapons crude and inefficient, and as such, he rarely uses them, perhaps a reason why they still are in his possession. During battle, he often forgets he has them even when he would normally use them. *'Autopistol' :Rugar can't quite remember why he carries that pistol with him. He suspects it is a bad luck charm, or that its Machine Spirit hates him, and many times has considered giving it to Jared. *'Medical Equipment' :The best description would be "varies", as depending on availability, they fluctuate quite drastically. All can save lives, and all end up doing so. *'Full Suit of Standard Issue New Embyron Carapace Armour' :Scavenged off the corpse a Mercenary who dared touch his shoes without wearing his armour, this armour protected him repeatedly during attepts to keep someone alive. While the distinctive blood-red colouration is perfect for the world it was taken from, it is worse than useless in any kind of stealth mission, unless the surrounding area is also red. The armour is nearly impervious to heat-based weapons, and Rugar reportedly once laughed while his back was covered in burning promethium. *'New Embyron Closed Storm Trooper Helmet' :The Helmet is the same distinctive red colour as the rest of his armour, with the same heat-resistant qualities, and due to an inbuilt computer, it has stored in its memory the weak points of every recorded enemy of the Imperium. The helmet's lenses are also are made to dectect life rather than see normally. Because of this, Rugar will not wear his helmet if he has to fight in jungle terrain or another similar area. *'Knives' :Rugar collects the best knife off a Penal Legionaire shortly after killing him. Considering that most of the 5th finds Rugar's love of his shoe amusing, and therefore want to take it off him, Rugar has a lot of knives. It has been known to help him whenever Rugar attempts to remove a shell casing from his Heavy Stubber. Personality and Traits Rugar is best described as "a bomb waiting to go off". He constantly appears to be restraining himself, though only those who know him well can guess why. He constantly is producing large amounts of Psychon from his "gland", but unlike other implanted ones it produces no chemicals to nullify the side-effects. As such, he has to inject antidotes to the Psychon to stop himself flying into a frenzy, the most obvious example of which was his very anti-officer rampage. As such, he has to be very carefull with his temper. If he gets too angry, hears a loud noise unexpectedly, or anything else that surprises, annoys, or injures him, his gland immediately begins producing large amounts of Psychon. This will send him into an uncontrollable blood-frenzy where he can no longer tell his allies from his enemies. He also has been known to speak in third person while under Psychon's influence. Events that surprise him may temporarily shake the destructive side-effects of Psychon long enough for him to inject an antidote. It is often too late for anyone around him. Members of Tango have found the best way to stop him turning on them is to push him unexpectedly in a random direction. In normal circumstances, Rugar is nervous and edgy, afraid that he might fly off the hook with no warning and do something he would regret. He also is highly claustrophobic, a problem highlighted during time in a dugout or a Chimera. He will do anything to escape the enclosed space, no matter what is outside. During a battle, Rugat maintains that he would rather die than retreat, which with the missions he has to carry out, something that puts him at odds with everyone else in Tango with a shred of self-preservation. Despite this, it does not mean that Rugar will take unneccessary risks (while he isn't under the effects of a Psychon overdose) and will make as much use of cover as possible. Relations with other Tangos *'Deacon Coletrane' :Deacon being a Cadian means that Rugar will defer to his authority far faster than he would to any Commissar or Officer. Also Rugar finds a lot to like about Coletrane's brutality, but little to like about his willingness to criticise his shoe. *'Virgil Vasquez' :As far as Rugar is concerned, Frost is one of the most annoying beings he ever met. Many times he considered placing a shoeprint in Frost's skull, stopped only by the knowledge of what Coletrane would do in return. He feels paranoia around Frost, believing him to be able to put a round into his favourite shoe, forcing him to discard it. *'Liana LeGuie' :Rugar took immediate offence to Liana's assertions of Mechanised Infantry's superiority, and will stop at nothing to show her how "the real soldiers fight". *'Cale Barakus' :Rugar sees no fun in Busters' ability to blow things up, and oftentimes is set to care for more wounded from an explosion. Even if it had nothing to do with Cale, he still blames him anyway. *'John Tompson' :John Tompson is one of the few people in Tango Rugar gets along with. The fact that Tompson is a medic means someone in Tango can fix wounds "like a man" when Rugar is unable to communicate in anything quieter or more concise than an inarticulate bellow of rage. Rugar has been known to play a game of "the alchohol fairy", where they place a bottle of liquor in someones mattress and laughing as they try and sleep on a soaking bed. It's even more funny when the person in question desperately wants a drink and realises they are laying on a bed of alcohol. *'Fredric Aslk' :If Rugar was quite surprised to see a techpriest in Tango, it was a great surprise to see the way he acts. Rugar and Frederic often trade weapons for Heavy Stubber ammunition, including a variant made by Frederic which incorporates most of the design of an Inferno Bolt. *'Raynor P'tar' :Rugar sees Raynor as the son he believed to have lost, and because of this, he is significantly nicer to Raynor than most other convicts. They will get along even better anywhere where the option to drink heavily is involved. *'Jared Richter' :Rugar one night managed to eavesdrop and therefore learn of Jared's story, and made a personal vow to do whatever he could for the guy, upon the point of being near-friendly. Not that he would let anyone know. He sometimes acts a a secret "guardian"; if Richter was being particularly badly treated by a new convict, that convict was removed. Rugar would lend an ear to Jared, if Jared was not so nervous around him. *'Cole Dunbar' :At first, Rugar attempted to get along with Cole, but a few jokes about Sarah led to them not getting along so well. Now, Rugar will have a laugh about switching Sarah with his own long rifle, while Cole will tell him exactly what will end up happening to his shoe. Rugar plans to make Virgil perform the duty of field medic if and when Cole gets injured. *'Logan Drake' :To say Rugar and Logan don't get along would be an understatement. They are constantly at each others throats, Rugar, because Logan knocked out the only Inquisitor he liked, and Logan, because Rugar liked that Inquisitor. During battle they tolerate each other's presence, preferring an "enemy of my enemy" stance. They never will actually kill each other, and if each of them gets involved in a fight they will step in and support the other. Other members believe that they secretly are best of friends, something that both will forever deny. *'Oscar' :Rugar silently dissaproves of Oscar in Tango Squadron, preferring it if he was the edible kind, and also that he is to docile to fit in. Coletrane probably will change that, but untill he does, Oscar will be seen as mostly useless. Oscar's uses involve something to do with waste product and Deacon's helmet. Secretly, he trained Oscar to do just that. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Guard Category:Characters